Cinco y uno
by qaroinlove
Summary: Las Cinco veces que Severus odio algo ... y una que no lo hizo. Pre Sevmione, algo de OOC y si no has leido los libros, habra spoiilers. Drabble #2 Hechizos
1. Chapter 1

Rojo

Disclaimer: Nope, Harry Potter no me pertenece ni lo hará esto lo hago sin fines de lucro solo por diversión.

Summary: Las cinco veces que Severus Snape odio el rojo y una que no lo hizo.

N/A: Este es un formato que encontré en los ff°s en ingles y me encanto, espero que a ustedes también y esto es para las chicas del escuadrón ya saben quienes son!

**I Eileen**

_Rojo_

Para el pequeño Severus el color rojo era el peor de todos los colores, odiaba verlo y aun mas cuando venia de su mamá.

Odiaba aquella vida, su padre golpeando a su madre y su madre … su madre soportando todo aquello solo por...

_Rojo_

tenia solo seis años cuando vio el vivido color por ultima vez pintando las facciones de su madre, aquel color ya no sería y por alguna extraña razón se alegraba de ello.

**II Muggles**

_Sangre roja_

Severus odiaba a muy corta edad muchas cosas, entre ellas el color de la sangre porque le recordaba que aun era muy pequeño y no pudo defender a su madre. Odiaba el ver que ese infame liquido manchara cualquier porción de piel, y aun mas la suya.

Severus sabia muy bien que eses estúpidos niños muggles le golpeaban por que le temían, y tenían razón en ello. Severus solo deseaba que esta tortura pasara rápido para poder huir a su mundo, un mundo donde el podría aprender magia y poder defenderse y no volver a ver ese color.

**III Lily**

_**El rojo de tu cabello como el de la sangre**_

Era la primera vez que la miraba, y lo que le cautivó fue el color rojo de su cabello y sus vividos ojos verdes. Severus quiso olvidar su aversión al horrible color y por primera vez en su corta vida se permitió admirarlo.

Días después descubrió que esa pequeña era igual que el, ella era mágica.

le enseño todo lo que su madre le había enseñado, y prometieron estar junto en Hogwarts no importando la casa.

….

Al entrar a Hogwarts Severus pensó que pasaría todo el tiempo con Lily, incluso sopeso la idea de pertenecer a la insípida casa de los leones, solo por ella.

Pero no fue así.

**IV James Potter.**

_Rojo_

Ese maldito color que pertenecia a los Gryffindor, sobre todo a ese bastardo de James Potter.

Severus afirmo su aversión por ese color cuando Potter y su sequito de descerebrados le golpearon en los jardines y de nuevo se vio inundado de ese maldito color.

_Rojo_

James Potter le había quitado su oportunidad con Lily, le quito la única razón por la cual toleraba aquel color que tanto le había marcado.

Severus perdió el _rojo _y su mundo se sumió en la obscuridad.

**V Dumbledore.**

Para Snape el tener que cumplir la ultima orden de ese maldito viejo fue lo peor que pudo haber hecho, y eso que tenia una larga carrera en malas decisiones. Dumbledore era lo mas cercano que tuvo a un padre, incluso mas que Tobias.

Por eso, odiaba la maldita orden que le dio ese viejo loco.

No quería cumplirla, por eso dudo segundos antes de lanzar la maldición sobre aquel que estimaba. Pensó en diversos escenarios en el cual podría salvarle de la muerte a sus manos, pero sabia que el director tenia aun mas planes.

—Avada Kadevra!

Fue lo que salió de sus labios, y Albus Dumbledore murió junto con Severus Snape en ese momento.

Snape odiaba el _rojo _que inundo el pecho de Albus Dumbledore.

**I Granger.**

Severus sabia que después de haberle entregado las memorias a Potter el podría por fin morir, su misión estaba completa y el por fin podría descansar.

Pero, algo andaba en definitiva muy mal, podía sentir el entumecimiento de sus piernas y manos y el escozor de su garganta. El en definitiva no estaba muerto.

Quiso abrir sus ojos, pero sus parpados pesaban bastante así que se rindió al quinto intento, entonces escucho el sonido de viales, y suaves susurros que inundaban la silenciosa habitación. En vano seria posionista si no reconociera el sonido de sus ex utensilios y los hechizos que los preparaban.

Los días pasaban , o eso esperaba, y no hacia mas que escuchar los hechizos de sanación que lanzaban sobre el y las pociones que le daban a beber. hasta que un día escucho algo nuevo, algo diferente.

— Ha habido algún cambio?

pregunto aquella voz que se le hacia sumamente familiar.

—Aun no, Harry.

Ahhh Potter.

—Espero que se recupere pronto, le debemos tanto... yo... Mione, fui un idiota.

Granger?

— No fuiste el único, Harry.

La voz de Granger sonaba abatida.., Por que?

Severus sabia que Potter se había retirado, y que la única que quedaba en la habitación era Granger.

— Profesor... por favor recupérese pronto— suplico mientras tomaba la mano de Snape con delicadeza lo cual le sorpendio— Por Harry, por usted... Por mi... por favor.

Granger, rompió en pequeños sollozos que inundaron el pecho de Snape, por que esta sabelotodo se preocupaba por el? Quizá no todos los Gryffindors no eran tan idiotas... bueno la mayoría si, pero quizá si se esforzaba a despertar sabría el por que Granger le rogaba despertar.

Quiza el _rojo _Gryffindor no era tan malo despues de todo.


	2. hechizos

**Hechizos.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Nope, Harry Potter no me pertenece ni lo hará esto lo hago sin fines de lucro solo por diversión.

**Summary: **Los cinco hechizos que Severus Snape odio y uno que no lo hizo.

**N/A:** Este es un formato que encontré en los ff°s en ingles y me encanto, espero que a ustedes también y esto es para las chicas del escuadrón ya saben quienes son!

* * *

**I ****Bombarda**

La primera vez que Severus utilizo este hechizo fue en quinto año.

Snape no estaba convencido de asistir a aquella reunión con Malfoy _(era su iniciación después de todo_) pero, aun sentía hervir aquel dolor por la pelea con Lily, tenia que olvidarla.

Así que con elegante frialdad apunto su varita a aquel muggle que le miraba con miedo, quiso evitarlo al ver los verdes ojos de aquel hombre, verdes , al igual que de los de ella.

— Hazlo divertido— Dijo Malfoy, arrastrando sus palabras con aburrimiento.

Severus dudó un segundo.

— O serás el siguiente— amenazo el rubio.

y entonces Snape susurro aquel hechizo, y el muggle fue un breve estallido de carmesí que hizo sonreír al rubio.

**II Crucio.**

_Sexto año._

Severus estaba acostumbrado a utilizar maldiciones imperdonables, sin embargo, no le gustaba cuando niños se veían involucrados.

Odiaba aquella misión, el Señor oscuro les había mandado a acabar con aquel poblado muggle, Malfoy y Bellatrix se veían disfrutar aquella desagradable encomienda.

—¿Que sucede, Snape? — Pregunto el rubio mientras apuntaba a un pequeño muggle en los brazos de su madre muerta — ¿Acaso no disfrutas de salir a divertirte?

Severus solo se limito a seguir acabando con aquellos muggles que aun creían poder defenderse, la estridente risa de Bellatrix inundo la calle cuando se acerco saltando hacia ambos magos.

— Oh Lu, Snape aun tiene sentimientos — señalo con psicótico veneno impregnado en su voz— deberíamos decirle al Lord que Quejicus aun es dominado por su negro corazón — dijo Bellatrix mientras se colgaba del brazo de su cuñado y apuntaba con su varita a Snape.

Severus conocía muy bien el mutuo odio que él y Bellatrix se profesaban, Bella odiaba ser desplazada por cualquiera que llamara la atención del Señor oscuro y Snape no podía evitar sobresalir en todo aquello que el Señor mandaba.

—¡Quejicus es un cobarde! ¡Quejicus es un cobarde! — comenzó a chillar burlonamente Bellatrix.

Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Snape alzó su varita hacia Bella y susurró elegantemente — Crucio.

La bruja quiso responder, sin embargo el hechizo paso tan cercas de ella que le sintió rozar su pesada túnica. Malfoy tan solo rio ante la escena, —Oh Bella, estas perdiendo tus habilidades— el rubio señalo burlonamente — un poco mas a tu derecha y hubieras defendido al pequeño sangresucia del hechizo—ironizo Malfoy.

La bruja solo soltó una serie de maldiciones, las cuales ignoro olímpicamente Snape y siguió aquella tarea encomendada.

**III Incendio**

_Después de la muerte de Lily._

_Dolor, Dolor, Dolor_

Todo era nada mas que un maldito dolor clavado en su interior, quería gritar, quería acabar con aquello que sentía. y todo había sido su maldita culpa, si él no hubiese escuchado a aquella maldita bruja decir aquella profecía ni hubiera hablado con Voldemort acerca de ello, Lily aun estaría viva.

Yahora estaba pero de cuando se metió en este maldito embrollo, ahora había vendido su alma a aquel viejo director y estaba condenado a la muerte de su... de Lily.

Tendría que jugar a ambos bandos, tenia que ser fiel a ambos señores...

Uno de ellos le había ordenado ir a acabar con esos muggles.

— Incendio.

Sentencio.

Y entonces comenzó a desaparecer toda aquella aldea.

**IV Sectumsempra**

Haber pronunciado aquella maldición hacia aquellos niños que había jurado proteger le revolvía el estomago, odiaba aquello, odiaba al señor tenebroso y a aquel viejo loco que le mantenía ahí sin hacer nada, sim embargo, eran sus ordenes y las tenia que seguir.

**V Imperio.**

Tenia que hechizar a aquel alumno, por el bien de todos.

— Guia a Longbottom a todos los alumnos de primero a tercero que encuentres en el camino, que nadie te atrape.

Ordeno, a aquel alumno de Slytherin para ayudar al estúpido de Longbottom a esconder a la mayoría de alumnos que pueda.

* * *

**I Avada Kedavra **.

Todo era caos en la entrada, tenia que encontrar a Potter y darle sus recuerdos, tenia que saber como vencer a Voldemort.

Por un instante diviso a la orilla del patio a Granger, aquella chiquilla que le había sorprendido por su inteligencia y su parecido con aquella que había amado hace mucho tiempo, pero a pesar de todo, esa pequeña , había demostrado un mejor corazón que Evans.

Con diligencia de apresuro a llegar a su lado y grito —¡Avada Kedavra!

Hermione se paralizo al escuchar aquella voz, y sobretodo el hechizo, sin embargo, lo que mas la sorprendió fue que el hechizo no iba dirigido a ella. Si no que la defendió, — Busca a Potter—Ordeno quien fuese su profesor y director — ¡Ahora!

Hermione tan solo asintió aturdida, y se dirigió a buscar a Harry.

Snape por primera vez en su vida no había sentido repulsión en usar una maldición, saber que había comprado un poco mas de seguridad y tiempo al hijo de Lily le había aliviado.

Y Granger, bueno esa chica sabría que hacer, después de todo era una bruja brillante.

* * *

_Sé que Bombarda no es para lastimar a los muggles/magos, sin embargo aqui si se utiliza de este modo, y si, hubo bastente OOC, pero espero que no haya sido mucho._

_un Beso a las chicas (y chico) del escuadrón, ya saben quienes son :3_


End file.
